Celestial Exploration
by Strabadabading
Summary: Paul the Tyrogue is still getting used to learning how hard learning about exploration is, while Avon the Cacturne is escaping a life of treachery and looks to live a new life on Mistral Island. Takes place after Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.
1. Introduction 1: Morning Mishap

This is my very first story. It's set in the universe of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of time, but it makes references to Red and Blue Rescue Team. This is my first story, so constructive criticism is implored. Thank you for reading by the way.

* * *

><p>Crap.<p>

I'm gonna be late. Why was my settlement so far away from the academy? I have no idea how Cammy and Mace are able to get to class so early. They live so much farther away than I do.

I am Paul, a Tyrogue currently studying under exploration and, uh, construction work. It's also really nice since i get to watch the sun set over the ocean every evening. I live in Dewgong City, which was named after the species of the bustling city's founder. It is located on the souther base of Mount Mistral. Mistral Island is a very big island, north west of the bigger continent. I'm on my way to Psycho Shift academy, which has courses for a variety of different occupations. Students are required to take two, hence why I added construction work to my studies. This is bad, I'm gonna be really late. Bah! Brutus and his goons are waiting for me.

"Eh Paul, Why are you so late today?" Brutus, the Honchkrow, asks. A hint of malice in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I lost my end of a bet because I thought you were gonna get here on time." Antoine, the Sneasel, barks. he was my least favorite, not like any of them counted as my favorite though. He always messes with me and makes the most contact.

Dane the Grimer simply chuckles to himself and emits a horrible stench, making me dizzy.

"Sorry..." I say, rushing past them dazily and pushing through the school doors. I walk over to my room, which is literally 5 steps away from the entrance. Exploration is number one in my school. Gulping to myself, I open the door.

"Uh... hi?" I greet. Everyone looked back except Eir, the Kirlia, one of my best friends, and Mark, the Nuzleaf, who always keeps to himself and only talks when he needs to. I grumble profanity to myself and relunctantly walk in.

"Yo Paul! Why are you so late? You left me and Eri a bit lonely here!" Shard (his real name was A.C) the Quilava, my best friend, beckons me over to the empty seat next to Eri. Bah, he chose the closest seat. Shard practically lives behind the school.

"Paul, you are late! Again! You live a bit far from here, so you must wake up extra early!" Mrs. Blaze scolds. Mrs. Blaze is, believe it or not, a Clefable. In fact, she is terrified of fire. Shard always gets in trouble because of this, since he plays around using flame wheel everyday. Mr. Ware, the Crawdaunt law professor, despises him more than anyone else.

Apparently, Mrs. Blaze was teaching something about the discovery of Cobblestone Cavern in some far off continent, but i didn't care about the discovry of other explorers. I want to discover treasures, lore, secrets, and places on my own.

"Eri?" I whisper.

She passes me a piece of paper with answers to last night's homework on Team A.C.T. or whatever, another international subject.

"You're really quiet today, Is omething wrong?" I whisper.

"No."

"What's up then?"

"You didn't appear with at Kyogre Fountain last night."

I absentmindedly stand up from my seat and audibly gasp.

"Damnit! I forgot!"

Now everyone looked at me. Even Mark turned his head to see what just happened. Annette and Cammy, a Whimsicott and a Petilil, in that order, whispered to one another and giggled.

Today's going to be one hell of a day, it seems.

* * *

><p>If you haven't noticed already, the main 3 characters' names (Paul, Eri, A.C.) are based off of stars.<p>

Paul goes for Pollux, Eri goes for Eridani B, and A.C. goes for Alpha Centauri. I hope I did okay. Tell me how I can improve and if anything in the story seems to make no sense. Thank you.


	2. Introduction 2: Treachery

Here's introduction number two, which is in the point of view of our second main character. I bumped up the rating a bit for language. Here we meet Avon and his introduction to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You can't do this to me. Please, you have to stop."<p>

"This is for your own and our own good Avon, we have to get rid of you now."

"Please, you don't have to do this."

"Hiya!"

I run as fast as I can. They don't trust me anymore. I've been with these people for many years now, and I can no longer be a part of them. The worst part is, they want to kill me.

"That asshole's getting away! Go get him!"

I knew I couldn't stay here anymore. I was no longer trusted. I fire pin missiles back as I run, hoping to slow them down. I cut a corner and quickly open a manhole. Closing it, I try and reach the dryer parts of the sewer. I guess I could just keep walking until I find another manhole. At least, that would be my plan if I hadn't encountered these Sandile. They're all really small and I have the type advantage, but there are too many of them. Maybe I should sneak past. I tip toe past the Sandile with ease, seeing as my feet are round, soft, and smooth. That wasn't so bad. Aww crap.

Of course, with this many Sandile, at least some would evolve, I guess I just met the mother. A rather protective looking Krookodile. She does not look happy. Cacturne have a way of looking scary. Seeing one walking around in the sewers isn't very appealing. Damnit.

"You have no business here. This place is for family. And friends."

"I was just leaving."

"You're not leaving without punishment. Your trespassing at this time of night is very suspicious. You're not the nicest looking either."  
>"Ahh... well..."<p>

On short notice, she shot forward and shot a sand attack at me. Ooh, I can play this game too. Sand Veil lets me evade with ease during a sandstorm. So if she can use sand attack, she can probably use sandstorm. I pretend to shield my eyes and let out a small gasp. Then my plan worked completely. The Krookodile used sandstorm, and in the blink of an eye, I had the upper hand.

"Thank you miss. You had just given me the slight advantage. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving. I don't want to wake your children, so I will be on my way."

I run much much faster than her and avoid every attack she throws at me. I use the storm to my advantage and create some distance between us. Now that she can't see me, I go on my way.

Then I remember, damn I'm being pursued by my old friends. Well, there's the closest manhole. I climb up and open it up. Looking around to make sure no one's watching, I start to think to myself.

This is the last time I will ever see this place.

I quickly close the manhole and stealthily sneak to the nearest harbor. There is one boat on its way to Mistral Island, a far off Island northwest of here. I still can't believe it, I'm going to leave this city. Then, I hear the horn sound, and I rush to the freight. The cool night air brushing off my bare shoulders. The night sky was always beautiful, and the skyline of the city was very impressive. And then I see it. Lake Afar. This is my last time ever seeing this lake. I remember when I brought my kids to swim there for the first time. Sadly, that's all gone now. Nobody notices me on this ship because I'm in the steerage, which, believe me, smells so bad I can't possibly describe it. My life is taking a downfall right now.

And for the first time in years, I curled up in the corner and wept.

* * *

><p>I know this is kind of short, but these last two chapters were just character introductions. Future chapters will have much more significance and will be much longer, I promise. Also, constructive criticism is implored, so please, review and tell me things I can improve on and what seems to be wrong. Thank you for reading, by the way.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: The Construction Site

First Chapter is up about 12 hours after the establishment of the second introduction. This is much longer and somewhat extends the details on Paul's misfortune. Criticize, and thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

><p>Now that my exploration session is finished, I'm on to the construction work hours. Today, we were supposed to be assigned to each of our own team of workers. I had no problem with this. I had no friends in this class, mainly because I was somewhat weak. We didn't have an actual escort, so we had to find the construction site on our own. I'm here now though, it didn't take me that long to find the site because I watch the guys build it outside of my settlement every day. It was the first lucky thing to happen to me today. Now that I'm here, I guess i should look for the foreman. Although I never actually see the foreman when I watch them build their stuff. I wonder if they even have one.<p>

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

"Hmm? Oh I-"

"Woah! You're not a kid at all. I was expecting your voice to be much higher."

I hate it when people think I'm a kid. I am noticeably shorter than Eri, and Shard is quadrupedal, so I'm always seen as short. But maybe he thought I was a kid just because he's huge. Literally, this guy is huge. For a Machoke, his shoulders were so broad and he was very tall,. But maybe I think that he's gigantic just because I'm short.

"Um, so anyway, I was sent here from Psycho Shift. Were you expecting anyone to come here?" I ask.

"Yeah we were actually! You're... Paul right?" The Machoke cackles.

"Yes, that happens to be me."

"You came to the right place kid! I'm Melvin. We were expecting you. We just didn't expect someone so small. It's okay, you're a fighting type, which means you're meant to take a lot of pressure."

Again with the shortness.

"So.. can you tell me where I can find the Foreman around here?"

"Over at the opposite corner of the site. You can ask Alphonso for help if you're lost. Alphonso is the Golem that's welding the column back into place."

"Thanks!"

"No problem"

I go over to the opposite corner, but I find no one there. In fact, the only things here are a few nails falling from up above.

"Are you the student who came here for a firsthand experience?"

I jump. Where did that come from? Everyone here is huge, and it seemed to come from the ground! Wait... what the hell is that!

"You look lost. This is a construction site, you shouldn't be here." I look down to see a little Dunsparce looking up at me with curiosity. Ha. He says I shouldn't be here, he's more likely to get hurt than I am!

"Hmph, you're one to talk."

"Well I'm the foreman... so..."

Oh god.

"I'm sorry! I'm Paul. I was sent from Psycho Shift to, er, help out." I sputter.

"Haha. You came at the right time my boy! I'm Foreman Dunn, you can just call me Dunn if you want. But let's get straight to work! Paul, I need you to go over to Melvin and ask him to escort you to the lift. Which will take you to the 15th floor!"

Oh SHIT!

"Wait! 15th floor! This is my first time and I'm already risking my life to help build whatever this is supposed to be?

And before I knew it, I was in front of Melvin in front of the lift. I looked up, and saw how high i would be. This Sawk was hanging on to the side of a steel beam and was welding it to another steel beam. He showed no sign of stress, yet he was hanging over 100 feet above the ground with nothing in between. I audibly gulp to myself.

"Hey kid, it's not so bad, you just have to not think about, in fact, once you start doing your work, you'll forget that you're even high above the ground and you won't want to get back down." Damn, how was Melvin such an optimistic guy?

"Hey, are you sure about that? 15th floor doesn't sound very appealing." Then I feel rumble underneath my feet, and then I started to get taller. "Oh no, we're going up already aren't we?"

"You bet!"

We were rising, and getting farther away from the earth. Farther away from safety. Instead of not wanting to look up, I don't want to look down. The good part is that Melvin is here with me, and I am pretty sure he's trustworthy, in fact, trustworthy to the point where he's gullible. Maybe I can find a way to avoid this.

"Hey Melvin, what do you do when you have to go the bathro-"

"We're here."

So much for tricking him into letting me go.

I hear Foreman Dunn from below. I don't dare look down to him. "I can see you up there! I hope you're okay, we don't have any real safety equipment." Seriously? Why is this still legal? "Melvin will guide you and tell you how to do certain things." I already feel horrible. This information isn't gonna make me feel any better. "Good Luck! And I hope you find fun and interest in this occupation!" I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

"So Melvin, what are we supposed to do now?"

Without a word, Melvin runs across the steel beam and starts to get to work on the other side of the beam. He must have been doing this for a while. Maintaining balance at such a high altitude and being very heavy. I'm small. so I will be blown off by the wind easily.

"Just walk across as though you're walking across a narrow hallway!" Melvin shouts from across.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind!" I holler back.

Okay, I can do this. No wait, I can't. It's my dignity, or my life. I think my life is more important. But if my life were to go on, I would be ridiculed by everyone because I refused to walk across a steel beam. I pace back and forth on the lift. Then my feet shake.

"Ahh!" I jump. The lift started to go down, and out of instinct I jumped FORWARD which forced me to hang on to the steel beam. I look down. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"I thought you would learn on your own not to look down. If you want, just squirm your way across and let's get some work done." Melvin calls.

"So if I fall, then I'm dead?"

"Well, yeah, basically. But that's off topic. Just make your way across and I'll tell you what to do once you're here."

"Melvin! Is that the kid you're supposed to be teaching. He's really small, but he also has quick reflexes, which doesn't really help at steel working." I can see the Sawk from before shouting from his work area, which is the steel beam at the opposite corner of the lift.

As Melvin and "Bramlet" which is what the Sawk's name seems to be, according to Melvin, have their conversation, I slowly get on my feet and begin my journey across the steel beam.

I look at the skyline of the city. Man, it's so beautiful.

"Watch your step! It might be your last!"

And then I remember what I was doing. I made a lot of progress, but nothing I hoped for. I was over halfway, but the steel beam was longer than I thought.

Then a sudden and strong doldrum hits.

Here are the facts:

I lost my balance and fell off.

Melvin stopped what he was doing and caught my arm.

His work collapsed.

Bramlet, startled by the sudden collapse, lost his balance and fell off.

Floors 13, 14, and 15 were all destroyed and fell down as debris.

Me, Melvin, and the Golem were the only survivors.

The week after, restrictions on building height and safety conditions were projected.

The Golem (his name was Alphonso, if you don't remember) soon retired and is now widely known in the city.

Melvin was convicted for obvious reasons (the court did not take me and Alphonso's testimonies seriously)

I was cut off of the construction course and am now somewhat infamous to the city.

At least I'm still alive.

* * *

><p>There is a lot of dialogue in this one. In fact, much more than I wanted. I'm not too sure if it's necessary. I still don't have any reviews, so I hope for some reviews and criticism on my work. It would really help if someone told me if I were doing something wrong. Thank You.<p> 


End file.
